Reflection of My Heart
by Violet Karuto
Summary: One-Shot.... She was running, forever running, looking for something, for someone... E+T kinda angsty and its my FIRST one-shot so plez b gentle~ R&R!


A/N: no comments... jus read it~!!! Dis is written during my so-called 15 minute depression and I jus have a BIG urge 2 make it into a one shot~! (yay!) sooo have a heart and go easy on me.. ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS (startin 2 get tired ritin dis.. -_-;;)  
  
Reflection of My Heart  
  
By Violet Karuto  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
She ran.  
  
She knows naught of destination, of goal, of where she is.  
  
Yet she ran, in the darkness where her greatest fears lurk. Images flew past her as her legs carried her forward.  
  
Pictures of a certain emerald-eyed girl surrounded her with her ever warming smiles.  
  
Hesitantly, the raven hair girl slowed down into a jog as she looked longingly at the pictures around her.  
  
Here!  
  
There!  
  
It fills the intense darkness with its colorful pigments and drowned her within the sea of emerald, of honey-colored hair.  
  
Ever so slightly, the corners of her mouth formed into a genuine smile, a smile that has been lost so long ago ever since *she* went away.  
  
But yet as she looked through her memories, she noticed something, someone of chocolate brown hair, with her, with Sakura.  
  
Instantly she flinched and tears welled up her eyes. Taking shaking steps backward, she bursts through the images and was engulfed in darkness once more.  
  
She was lost.  
  
Her vision was blurry  
  
Yet she felt nothing, as if this was her home, as if loneliness her destiny.  
  
She was tired.  
  
Her head was a jumble mess.  
  
Yet forward she still walked, into the darkness, which she came from, looking for something, for someone.  
  
Finally, giving up, Tomoyo sat down, curled up in a tight ball, and rests her head on her knees.  
  
Hope was nowhere found in this dark world, in her dark mind.  
  
Suddenly a faint voice, so faint that she has to hold her breath in order to hear it.  
  
/Tomoyo-san/  
  
'Tomoyo' her mind repeated dully, 'Tomoyo...'  
  
Rising up slowly, she stood there, confused. "Who...?" a hoarse whisper echoed softly around her.  
  
/Tomoyo.../  
  
Picking up pace, she started to run again, to nowhere, to everywhere.  
  
Images once again passed her eyes. But this time, it was not of emerald colored eyes, of honey-colored hair.  
  
Shades of blue covered her field of vision as she slowed once again, admiring the subject of the portrait.  
  
Clear blue eyes stares back at her as she neared a picture. Hesitantly, she reached her hands upwards intended to touch the picture.  
  
Instantly, her hand went through the image as if stroking air, touching nothing, touching darkness.  
  
Yet she noticed none of this as she was held captive by the gaze of the boy in front of her.  
  
Midnight blue hair dangled carelessly on the eyes, the eyes of the boy, the eyes which held so much mystery and heartaches.  
  
Leaning her body forward her face were mere centimeters from the subject as she inspected the clear orbs.  
  
Desire, want, anguish, pain, love. It was all there, it was laid there for her to see, for only her to see.  
  
Slowly, but surely, words formed in her mind, and on her mouth. As she tried to sound the words out, her mouth moved ever so slightly.  
  
'E-R-I-O-' her mind lost its grip on the word as the same voice flowed through the air.  
  
/Tomoyo.../  
  
It was calling, Tomoyo finally realized, it was beckoning her towards it.  
  
Looking hopefully towards the image, then reluctantly towards the voice, she tore her body away from it and went back to the goal-less quest.  
  
Quest?  
  
'Quest for what...?' she mind reared and she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
/Tomoyo../ More persistently this time  
  
Quest for HIM  
  
Breaking into a run, she headed towards the direction from which her heart carried her.  
  
No more wondering, no more getting lost, she has to get out of here!  
  
As she ran, with hope in her heart this time, light started to leek in from the corners of her vision.  
  
Yet she didn't turn, didn't look, for she knew she was there, almost.  
  
At last, when the whole darkness world was bathed in whiteness, did she see the person, standing there, arms spread out.  
  
Using her remaining energy, she leapt, high and true, towards the person that rescued her from the crevice of her heart.  
  
'Eriol...'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: .. *blink blink* ummmm dis came out longer than I thought, and much more pointless than I intended. But nevertheless! Dis IS my first one-shot cuz I've always wanted 2 do one for sooooooooooo long but just don't kno wat 2 rite~ ^_^;; well~ DIS came out wen I was doin homework and feeling depressed all of a sudden. (I kno... weird..) ALSO~ I didn't proofread a single word so sorry for the NUMEROUS amounts of grammar mistakes. Don't worry~ I'll b updatin my other fic (Forever Loved) too~ probably a week or so before X-mas~~  
  
For those of you who doesn't understand WAT dis pointless fanfic is about than I'll explain it 2 u.. *ahem* Tomoyo is lost in her mind/heart (whichever u like) and is goin thru turmoil wit S+S (no offense~ I simply ADORE them) and was lost and lonely. Then Eriol's voice came along and brought hope and energy to her again and she started to look for him. And then... guess wat? She FOUND hiM~ ^_^;;; well dats mostly it. Plez my FIRST one-shot and I have NO IDEA wat im talkin about~ cuz im reeeeeally tired.. So yea. DROP A REVIEW if u can. tell me about ur opinion. so I'll rite a better one next time!!!! Until next tiiiime~ Jaa ne~ 


End file.
